The Career Development Program is designed to provide training and guidance for academic physicianscientists, clinician-investigators, and laboratory-based researchers who wish to dedicate their efforts to translational research in the areas of diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of ovarian cancer. Ours was one of the first ovarian SPOREs funded, and our Career Development Program has evolved as the general SPORE mechanism has changed and matured. The purpose of the Career Development Program is to support the development of young investigators who intend to focus their careers on translational studies of ovarian cancer. Our goal is for them to develop sufficient experience, with mentorship and appropriate educational opportunities, to attain external peer-reviewed funding in ovarian cancer research or to become Co-PIs on full SPORE projects.